Get Off
by flashpenguin
Summary: Four friends with a similar problem decide to rectify the situation by venturing into the forbidden world of taboo. FOR MATURE READERS ONLY! NO ONE UNDER 18! Em/JJ Em/Hotch JJ/Dave Dave/Em JJ/Hotch Rossi/Hotch foursome. "M" Rating! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_**A friend of mine wanted a pure smut story that centered around hot and nasty sex. Her only request was that it had to be a foursome. FOURSOME? Talk about a challenge to end all challenges! After researching (and subsequent need for therapy!), this story slowly came to me. Then to add to the challenge, she said that there had to be no less than FIVE positions! Okay, she is officially trying to kill me here! Now I have to make sure that I live up to my ability to tell a good story.**_

_**This story is dedicated to Tracia. Enjoy.**_

_**Song prompt: "Get Off" by Prince**_

_**I don't own Criminal Minds. When I get done with this story, I don't think anyone affiliated with the show will ever come near me. Oh well.**_

* * *

**Get Off**

"_**23 positions in a one night stand." Prince**_

The atmosphere in Emily Prentiss's brownstone was subdued as she, Hotch, Dave and JJ sipped their drinks slowly. It had been a comfortable evening with four friends getting together and catching up on life.

Located on the soft, deep couch, the two women sat across from both men who were occupying separate chairs.

"So, I'm sitting at the really long table next to the Secretary of Defense as dignitaries from all over are making their speeches," JJ spoke as she poured herself a glass of wine. "And I'm thinking to myself, how did I get here, when a dictator took the podium. I won't mention any names, but the longer he droned on about some kind of nonsense, it dawned on me that dictators closely resemble…"

"Serial killers," Dave Rossi finished as he topped of his glass.

JJ's eyes widened in surprise. "Exactly! How did you know?"

"Similar characteristics. Narcissist, ego maniacs, control freaks… The signs are there. The only difference is that one has an army behind it and the other has an army looking for it."

"I'll toast to that," Em commented and raised her glass. "God knows I had to do my fair share of sitting near them when my parents were on assignment." Shuddering, she took a long sip. "My parents could do the turn a blind eye thing so well, but I couldn't; I wanted to arrest those bastards so badly. That is when I decided to get into law enforcement."

"I know what you mean," JJ replied.

"So were there any good looking guys there?" Em asked.

"A couple, but they didn't speak English, so the extent of our meetings was a handshake."

"You don't need to speak English to fall into bed," Dave offered.

"Dave!" Em and JJ cried out.

He shrugged. "Sex has it's own universal language."

"Which is why your reputation precedes you," Hotch remarked, his eyes strayed to the two women sitting across from him.

"A reputation that I worked hard to get." Dave raised his glass. He had no idea how the talk had been diverted down this avenue, but he was willing to go along for the ride.

"True." Hotch clinked his glass to Dave's and then sipped.

The two woman looked at one another.

"Okay, Mr. FBI Lothario, when was the last time you got laid?" Em challenged.

Dave looked at Hotch. "Which amendment prevents me from self incrimination?"

"Fifth."

Em clapped her hands loudly. "Ah ha! I knew it!"

"Knew what?" Dave replied smoothly but his heart was beating fast.

"How long?" Em asked.

"Long enough."

"Longer than Hotch?" JJ asked smoothly.

"Hey!" Hotch spoke up. "Don't pull me into this!"

"You're sitting here listening; you're pulled in." Dave grinned.

"My sex life is off limits," Hotch replied indignantly.

JJ swirled the dark fermented purple liquid while in thought. "Damn, Hotch, that long?"

"What do you do?" Em inquired. "I mean…when you…get that urge?" Her eyes were wide with anticipation to his response.

Dave turned to look at his best friend. "Yeah, what _do _you do?"

Hotch sputtered a non verbal response.

"Sorry. I was just curious," Dave apologized.

"Be curious somewhere else."

"There has been no one since Haley?" JJ asked softly.

"There was no one before Haley," Dave corrected. Hotch's elbow connected with his rib. "Ooof! I was just telling the truth."

"How long has it been since you last got laid? Before you broke up with wife number three?" Hotch opposed and poured more wine. If they were going to discuss his sex life…or rather the lack of one…he was going to approach it three sheets to the wind.

"I have gotten my dick wet. And I haven't had to wear out my hand with lubricant either." Dave shot a look Em's way.

"What are you doing looking at me?" she asked, turning a light shade of crimson.

"It's been how long since you've been on a date?" Dave asked.

Em rolled her eyes heavenward. "I don't want to embarrass any of you, but six months."

"How was it?"

"Good." She grabbed the bottle and poured it to the rim of her glass. _Leave it to Dave to get the upper hand in a conversation, she fumed inwardly._

"Good?" Dave's eyes twinkled mischievously. "Or _good_?"

"He found out that Em reads Vonnegut and he bailed on her," JJ supplied.

"Gee, thanks! Tell the whole world!" Em muttered and took a big swallow. "Look, Miss I Have Someone At Home…"

JJ looked down at her hands. "Actually, Will and I broke up."

"But you were getting some," Em groused.

"It's been a year," JJ whispered.

"Whoa! Maybe you need this too!" Em poured the wine.

"How did we get around to discussing our sex lives…or rather the lack thereof?" Hotch asked.

"It's the natural progression of things," Dave answered.

"There is nothing natural about discussing my sex life. I get satisfaction," he finished, unable to make eye contact.

"Can you call it that?" Dave challenged.

"Satisfaction is welcomed any way it can be achieved," Hotch retorted.

"Amen to that!" Em praised.

The silence around the table weighed heavily as each occupant tried to make eye contact but failed.

"So, what are we going to do about it?" Em asked.

"About what?" Hotch replied.

"Our situation."

"_We_ don't have a situation."

"Speak for yourself," Dave cautioned.

"What do you mean?" Hotch asked.

"You're wound pretty tight, my friend. You need to get laid," the older agent observed.

"You're a fine one to talk."

"Are you offering?"

Hotch made a face. "No. Are you?"

"Not that hard up yet."

Em turned to JJ and whispered loudly, "Can you believe this?"

"I wish I had a camera," JJ joked.

"It's almost comical."

"Who would have imagined that the two best looking and most eligible bachelors at the Hoover Building are taking the situation in hand every night?" Em kept her face blank.

"Hey!" the two men protested.

"Now they are denying it."

Em arched an eyebrow. "Would you admit it…if you were David Rossi?"

"True." JJ shook her head pathetically.

"What?" Dave barked.

"It's almost sad," JJ continued. "What do you suggest we do?"

"Well…we could broadcast it," Em mused.

"Too easy."

Em shook her head. "No one would believe it."

"There has to be something we can do to help them, and us," JJ pondered.

"There is…if you're game."

Hotch and Dave looked at one another and then at the two women on the couch. "What do you have in mind?" Dave asked cautiously.

Em shrugged her shoulders indifferently. "I suggest we have a foursome." She placed her empty wine glass on the coffee table.

"A what?" Hotch swallowed hard. A weird rush of excitement slowly coursed thru his body.

"A foursome. We're all adults…we're not committed to anyone…and we have urges. What we're doing on our own sure isn't helping any of us. So why not try something new?" Em threw back at him. "Unless…you're scared."

"I don't know…" Hotch hesitated.

Em expelled an exasperated sigh. "Look, Hotch, I'm hot, bother, and horny as hell. I'm in the mood for a great fuck. If you don't want to help, fine, but I'll get it where I can." Cupping a hand behind JJ's head, she pulled the blonde woman's head toward her. "Come here," she growled low before covering JJ's mouth with hers for a deep, wet kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Second chapter is up. Em has made the first move in a very strategic game. What will happen? **_

_**WARNING! Fem-slash and mild slash in this chapter! If this makes you uncomfortable, PLEASE STOP READING NOW! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**_

* * *

**Get Off**

**"_23 positions during a one night stand."_**

Em covered JJ's mouth with hers for a wet, deep kiss.

JJ felt herself tense up as her best friend's tongue outlined the seam of her lips and begged for entrance. Fear and excitement coursed thru her body as she debated pulling away. But Em was insistent and with each stroke of her tongue, she was wearing down JJ's defenses.

With a groan, JJ parted her lips and let Em inside. As their tongues tangled, she felt Em's hands stroking her body with an expertise she never got from a man. Hesitantly, she reached forward and touched Em's breast.

Moaning a response, Em arched into JJ's palm. "Touch me," she whispered as her hands snaked down to JJ's blouse. Releasing the buttons, she parted the material and sighed as her eyes fell on the creamy white breasts freed of a bra. Lowering her head, she took a perky rose coloured nipple in her mouth and suckled. Gently at first, she increased the suction as JJ moaned in ecstasy and weaved her hands thru Em's hair.

As Em's mouth continued to bring pleasure, her hand ran down the length of JJ's body to her thighs. Stroking upward, she sneaked under the hem of the woman's skirt to the secret core of her being. Teasing with her fingers, Em pushed the lace thong aside and danced over the woman's slick wet folds.

Soft mewing sounds reached Em's ears. Deepening the kiss, she felt JJ's hot breath come in pants as her body undulated with the strokes against her clit.

Sitting in shock, the two men watched as the scene on the couch unfolded before them. Eyes wide with surprise, they watched as Em brought JJ's head toward her and kissed her, then bring the woman to completion with an expert stroke.

"What are they doing?" Hotch whispered as he tried to comprehend the moment in front of him.

Dave couldn't tear his eyes away from the women. He felt his body harden with desire and want. "It really has been that long, hasn't it?"

"I mean, are they really doing what I think they are doing?"

"Aaron, this is one time I really can't help you." Dave's hand hovered over his fly. If this kept up any longer, he was going to have to take care of business on his own. Not that he wanted to do that in front of Hotch, but what Em was doing was slowly killing him. He didn't have much of a choice.

The moans of ecstasy reached the men's ears.

"Oh God, Em," JJ panted as her hips moved in rhythm with Em's hand.

"You're so hot and wet," Em praised. "Do you want me to stop?"

"Oh God, no!" JJ threw her head back as the first wave of an orgasm coursed thru her. "Faster."

"Lay back," Em ordered. JJ positioned herself on the couch cushions as Em continued her ministrations. "So wet." Slipping two fingers in, she began stroking - slow at first, then picking up speed. Pushing the skirt up, Em dipped her head down and licked the pink nub of JJ's clit.

Bucking wildly, JJ wrapped her hands in Em's hair as an earth shattering orgasm tore her apart.

"Oh fuck!" JJ cried out as Em's tongue flicked faster. "Oh fuck! Yes! Oh God, yes!"

"That's it baby," Em cooed, "come for me."

Crying out, JJ felt herself tighten, then go slack. Spent, she closed her eyes as Em continued teasing her.

Hotch looked at Dave. "Now what do we do?"

Dave swallowed hard. It had been thirty years since he had participated in group sex and though he had sworn it off, he was willing to change his mind after watching Em eat out JJ. Disgust be damned, he was jealous that a woman had beaten him to the punch.

"We do what makes us feel good," Dave replied tightly.

"You mean we…you and me…?"

Dave shook his head. "Aaron, there is a fine line between love and like and as much as I love you like a brother, I will never like you that much."

"But what do we do?"

"Choose one. But what ever you do, don't choose me."

Looking at the limp woman on the couch, Em stood up. Using her thumb, she swiped the corners of her mouth and then licked it clean.

"She's ready for you," she announced. Holding up a finger, she halted them. "But before you do, I want something from the both of you."

Hotch and Dave exchanged a worried look. "What?"

"Kiss," she replied simply.

"What?" Dave choked.

"You want us to kiss you?" Hotch asked, confused by the suggestion.

"Kiss each other. Unless you are afraid," she taunted.

"No," Hotch replied. "I mean _no_."

"Why not?"

"Dave is…well…" Hotch struggled to find the right words. "He's a man."

"And?" Em asked.

"I'm not gay."

"Neither am I," Dave supplied.

Em rolled her eyes. "Sexual orientation has nothing to do with pressing your lips together."

"We can't," the men protested.

"But two women can?" Em quipped. "If you want any of this, then you'll do that one little thing for it." Slowly her hand snaked down under the waistband of her slacks and began stroking herself.

"We could run," Hotch murmured, unable to tear his eyes away from Em. Slowly his body came to life.

"They aren't going to let us off that easy."

"You mean…?" Hotch asked cautiously.

Dave nodded toward the half naked woman on the couch and the other woman pleasing herself. "You really want to pass this up?"

The moment was strange and the atmosphere was insane, but in the end, really, what did any of them have to lose?

Hotch took a deep breath. A teen-age fantasy was about to come true; all he had to do was throw his inhibitions out the window. "Okay."

Leaning his head forward, Dave touched his lips to Hotch's and pulled back. "There!"

Em looked at the men while her fingers kept working. "You call that a 'kiss'?" she snorted.

"Yes."

"I've seen people give more meaningful kisses to their dogs." Her eyes half closed with ecstasy. "Come on guys show me that you really want this…unless you'd rather continue taking matters into your own hands."

If the moment hadn't been so right and just sitting there calling his name, Dave would have walked away, but it was real. And it was teasing him. On top of that, his dick was screaming for relief.

"Oh what the hell!" he growled. Pulling Hotch's head down, Dave kissed the surprised man with more passion than he thought possible.

Caught unawares, Hotch's mouth fell open as his best friend covered his lips for a wet kiss. Stunned, he tried not to think as Dave's tongue searched for his and then tangled with it. _Think of London. Think of London, _he told himself as his body throbbed with unexpected desire.

Pulling away, Dave looked at the man standing in front of him. Panting, he tried to catch his breath.

"How was it?" Em inquired, her eyes snapped with humour.

Dave looked down at the front of his jeans. "Well there went a perfectly good hard on," he groused.

"Come on, was it really that bad?" JJ asked.

Hotch reached out and touched Dave's goatee. "How do you women put up with whisker burn?"

Dave brushed Hotch's hand away. "Stop! Did we pass the test?"

Em cast a gaze to JJ who nodded. "Yes…and no." Pulling her hand out of her slacks, she licked off her fingers.

"What does that mean?" Dave wondered as his mouth went dry.

Stepping toward the bearded man, Em held his stare. "It means that if your reputation is all that, then this is only just beginning." Pressing her lips to Dave's, she moved her mouth against his and let him taste her musk mixed with JJ's. Hearing his groans, she reached down and cupped the front of his jeans. Rubbing her palm slowly up and down, she felt him begin to harden. Opening her mouth, she deepened the kiss.

Thrusting his hips forward, Dave tried to rein in his desire as Em's hand worked him back to life. Straining against the denim, his body begged for relief as he tasted the musk on her lips and tongue. As he reached for her, she pulled away.

"You're stopping?" he barked in surprise. His body was throbbing painfully and she had just denied him.

Licking her lips, Em flicked her eyes downward. "Your erection is back. Now put it to good use." Walking over to Hotch, she grabbed his tie. "As for you…it's time we exorcise some of those demons and get rid of your hang ups."

"Huh?" Hotch gave her a flummoxed look.

Pulling him forward, she led him to the bedroom. "Come on."

"Wait! Em! What are you doing?" Hotch protested.

"Aaron, for once, shut up. You two," she called over her shoulder to Dave and JJ, "have fun. Oh, and JJ, don't wear him out because I'm going to want my turn with the legend." Dragging Hotch thru the door, she closed it soundly behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter three is all about Em and Hotch. Aaron is no virgin by any stretch of the imagination, but it's for sure he has never been with a woman like Emily Prentiss. In the words of Em: Hotch may have a lot to learn, but the night is still young._

**_WARNING! MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY! WARNING!_**

* * *

**Get Off**

"_23 positions during a one night stand."_

Hearing the door close, Hotch felt the apprehension begin to rise. Stepping back, he looked at Em.

"Now what do we do?" he joked…or rather tried to. He wasn't much into jokes and though what was happening was anything but humorous, he wanted to find something to lighten the moment.

Em looked at the man standing in front of her. With eyes half closed, she fiddled with his tie. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know," he breathed. "What do you want to do?"

"You," she replied simply.

"I don't know."

Letting the silk tie slip over her fingers, Em ran her hands thru Hotch's soft dark brown hair. "Softer than I imagined."

Trying to concentrate on anything but her hands, Hotch stuttered, "Huh?"

"Your hair. I wondered if it was really that soft." Leaning in, she trailed kisses along his jaw line. "Mmmm…you smell good."

"Em…we don't have to do this." Her perfume weaved around and tickled his senses. It begged him to surrender.

"Are you saying that you would rather watch me pleasure myself?" Her teeth nipped at Hotch's earlobe.

"Yes. No. Em…"

"Hotch," she whispered in his ear. "It's alright to give in and have some fun. Let yourself go for once. Step out of that concrete cocoon you wrap yourself in and realize that you are human." Her hand cupped his erection.

"I can't."

"Maybe you can't, but your dick is saying otherwise." Her nimble fingers undid the tie and hung it around her neck. Quickly she unbuttoned the starched white business shirt. Pushing it down his arms, she tossed it to the ground and followed it with the t-shirt. Pressing kisses against his warm flesh, she felt herself grow hot and wet.

"I don't know." Hotch tried not to think of her lips on his skin. For how many years had he dreamt of having her or JJ in his bed? And now the moment had arrived and he was trying to run.

Em fumbled with Hotch's belt. Unsnapping the waistband and releasing the zipper, she let the slacks fall to the floor. Standing before her in checkered boxers, Hotch fought the urge to hide even though his desire was tenting the material.

"Nice," Em breathed and knelt down. "I promise to be gentle, if you promise to enjoy." Licking her lips, she opened her mouth and took him fully inside.

Groaning as Em's hot, wet mouth engulfed him, Hotch closed his eyes. It was real. She was real. Each lick and slurp of her mouth against his hardened flesh let him know that his fantasy…at least one of them…was coming to life.

Gripping Hotch's stiff heavy length in her hand, Em fought the urge to weep. He was amazing. And so huge! Who would have guessed that under the FBI business suit was a prize just begging to be flaunted? And now it was hers.

Nibbling on the mushroomed tip, she heard him moan as he thrust his hips. Pumping her hand up and down, his ragged intake of breath was almost like music to her ears. He wasn't running, so maybe he was enjoying it. Catching a droplet of pre-cum with the tip of her tongue, she relished in his taste. Musky, salty, and headier than any alcohol on the market, she was slowly becoming addicted.

"Hotch, you've been a bad boy," she chastised. Licking him root to tip, she felt him jerk involuntarily.

"What do you mean?" he hissed, his hips thrusting forward and finding nothing.

"You've been hiding this." Her hand pumped him quickly.

"Shit, Em! Don't do that!"

"Why?" she taunted, her tongue licked him again.

"Because…" He struggled to find the words but she was killing him. Slowly, lick by lick, her hot mouth was signing his death warrant.

"Are you afraid that you might embarrass yourself?" There was no accusation in her tone, just understanding.

"No," he groaned. "You."

Resting her hands on his hips, Em looked up from her kneeling position. "Aaron, I won't let that happen. Trust me." Leaning in, she took both of his balls in her mouth and sucked.

"Oh shit! Oh fuck!" He weaved his hands in her hair and held on. She was doing what he had always dreamt of, but never had the courage to ask Haley. His body broke out in a sweat as he bit his lip and tried to keep it together. "Em!"

Pulling back, she didn't answer him. Instead, she opened her mouth and swallowed his entire length. He was ready to explode.

"Em…please," he moaned. His hips had a mind of their own and thrust forward. He needed release. Now.

She could tell he was ready, but he was going to have to wait. She had her urges too. Standing up, Em took Hotch's hands in hers and placed them on her breasts. "Undress me."

It was a simple order. Quickly he obeyed as his fingers and hands worked to free her of the clothing that was concealing heaven from him. As he unsnapped her bra and tossed it to the floor, he gazed at her creamy white skin.

Taking a dusky nipple in his mouth, he rolled it over his tongue and heard her moan. Cupping her breast with one hand as his mouth devoured it; his other hand reached down between her thighs and stroked her. Faster he moved against her slick wet heat. He needed her. Now.

The tip of his dick brushed up against the short curly black hair concealing her most intimate part and he nearly lost it. He had to be inside of her. Sliding against her clit, he felt the electricity zip thru him.

"No," Em whispered. Kneeling before him, she grasped him in one hand as her mouth drew him inside. With her other hand, she cupped him gently but firmly. Pumping and licking, she heard him pant as he tried to hold it together.

"Let it go, Aaron. Cum for me."

"Oh fuck, Em; this is too much," he gasped and tried to hold on for dear life. Her tongue was heaven and hell. "I can't hold on."

"Cum. For. Me." Her tone left no room for argument.

Closing his eyes, Hotch thrust frantically as Em's mouth willingly took him. Pumping him, she felt him grow in her hand. He was almost there. Opening her mouth wider, she felt him slide all the way in.

That was all it took. One deep thrust and Hotch swore he had died as his body exploded and released warm jets of cum into Em's waiting mouth. As his body released years of pent up stress, Em was ready and waiting. Tasting his warm cum as it slid down her throat, Em hungrily sucked him off.

"That was good," she murmured against his stomach.

"You are good," he complimented as he tried to get his bearings.

"Ready for round two?" She stood up and took his hand. Quickly, Hotch tried to shed his shoes and slacks.

"I don't know Em…it's been a long time. And I want to…"

"You want to what?" she finished. Tugging him to the king size bed, she pushed him back on the mattress.

"I want to taste you."

"I want to taste you too."

"I don't know how."

Straddling him, she kissed him long and deep. He had so much to learn, but the night was still young. Coming up for air, she brushed her cheek against his.

Getting up, she moved off the bed. As he protested, she straddled him again, only this time her back was to him.

"Em, what are you doing?"

Lifting her hips, Em kneeled over him, her hot breath fanning his flaccid member. Holding him gently, she licked the tip. Slowly, he sprang to life.

"Haven't you ever heard of sixty-nine?" she asked and took him in her mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

__

Fourth chapter finds Dave and JJ all alone with needs and desires that are begging to be fulfilled.

* * *

**Get Off**

"_23 positions during a one night stand."_

JJ wondered if her cheeks were as red as they felt. She had done a lot of things in her life, but what had just transpired between her and Emily, in front of the men, was beyond all comprehension. What had she done?

Turning her head, she saw Dave standing in the middle of the room.

"Hi, Dave." It was lame, but she didn't know what to say. She had just achieved the most awesome orgasm of her adult life with another woman! "I don't know…" She sat up and tried to adjust her clothing.

"That was hot."

Swallowing hard, JJ felt her face flush with heat. Tugging her blouse close, she bit her lip and looked away. "Sure."

"Two beautiful women making out on a couch while I watched?" He sat down beside her. "That was hotter than any fantasy I've ever had. Or that I could have written."

"Better than anything the great Dave Rossi can write? I find that hard to believe."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Did you enjoy watching it?" JJ replied.

Dave thought it over. "Yes. And no." Her eyebrow rose in question. "I was jealous." He used his finger to brush a lock of her long blonde hair behind her ear. "I wanted to be the one to take you to those heights." Leaning forward, he pressed his lips to her temple. "If you let me, I promise you won't regret it."

"Do you think Em is getting Hotch to relax?"

Dave's mouth moved down toward her ear. "I have no doubt about it." Cupping her breast, he kneaded it gently. As the nipple hardened, he rolled it between his thumb and forefinger.

"Dave…what are you doing?" JJ whispered as her body felt a rush of heat from his touch.

"What I've wanted to do since the moment you walked into Hotch's office," he murmured as his mouth hovered near hers.

"Really?" JJ tried to comprehend the idea that Dave Rossi would want her.

"JJ, you talk more than Hotch does." Covering her mouth, he cut off her response as he kissed her hard and deep. She tasted of wine and desire, and Emily. His body pulsed with need as his mouth devoured hers. Leaning back against the couch, he pulled her toward him.

"Undress me, Jen," he commanded as his lips moved along her jaw to her hair.

Unbuttoning his shirt, JJ slowly took her time. For so long she had wondered what he looked like naked and now that she had her chance, she was nervous. As the last button released, she parted the shirt. A little heavy, but still firm for a man his age. And still heart-breakingly gorgeous.

Taking one of his nipples in her mouth, she heard him draw in a curse on a breath. Sucking gently, her hands tried to undo the belt buckle. Freeing the leather, she blindly reached for the button and zipper of his jeans and released him.

Lifting his hips, Dave helped push the material down. Shedding his boots and clothing he settled back against the cushions and let JJ continue with her exploration.

Taking Dave's long heavy length in her hand, she looked at it. The basis of the FBI rumor mill was being held in her hand and it was wonderful. It was amazing. Just like him.

Gently she kissed the mushroomed tip and felt it jerk toward her as though it was seeking something. Opening her mouth, she slowly took him in. Inch by inch she stroked him with her tongue as her lips caressed his thick staff. From root to tip, she loved him.

Groaning from pleasure, Dave laid his head back and let himself get lost in her touch. So wet and warm, her lips moved over him and begged for more. Thrusting gently, he went deeper into the warm cavern of her sweet mouth.

As she took more of him, his hips involuntarily began to move. Weaving his hands into her hair, he began to thrust. With each thrust, JJ's mouth was waiting for him. It was almost too much for Dave as his body screamed for release, but he knew he owed her more.

Stopping cold, Dave lifted JJ's head. "Come here," he ordered, pulling her toward him to cover her mouth with his. As his tongue traced her lips, he stroked and fondled her lithe body as he guided her to lie against the cushions. Probing gently with his fingers, he waited for her to relax. Kneading her breast, he heard her moan his name.

Moving his head down, he kissed her inch by inch down to the V between her thighs. Darting his tongue out, he tasted her and nearly exploded. Flicking quickly against her clit, he smiled as her hands intertwined thru his hair.

"Oh God, Dave," JJ gasped as his tongue filled her. Thrusting her hips upward, she granted him more access.

"You like that? You like me licking your pussy?" he asked, his voice muffled as he tried to devour her and her delicious honey.

"Yes," she sighed. His mouth was heaven and if he stayed like that all night, she wouldn't complain. Stroking his back, she lost herself in the sensation of his manipulation of her wet, slick folds.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Oh, God, no! Fuck me, please," she begged, her voice caught on a sob.

Overwhelmed and close to becoming overdosed, Dave lifted his head. He had never tasted anything as wonderful as JJ and though he didn't want to stop, his throbbing cock was demanding its own taste. Pushing up on his elbows, he took her face in his hands and kissed her. Slow and deep, his tongue filled her mouth. As she arched in, he took that moment to fill her with his hard cock.

Gasping from surprise, JJ tried to catch her breath as Dave parted and filled her. Her eyes met his as he waited. Slowly her hips began to move around him. Hot, deep, and wetter than the law should allow, she grasped him in a velvet grip and held him as he rode her.

Raising his head, he took a rosy nipple in his mouth and suckled. Pebble hard and sweet as candy, he opened his mouth to take all of her. So delicious, he needed more. Cupping both breasts together, he ran his tongue over both nipples and felt her shudder before increasing her rhythm.

So deep. So hot. She was setting the pace for him to ride her fast and hard. Grasping her hips, he tried to hold on as she kept taking him deeper into her liquid heat. He was ready to explode. He couldn't hold on. But he wasn't done yet.

Stopping the thrusts, he pulled out. Closing his eyes, he tried to control his breathing. Sitting up, he absently began stroking himself. He had to do something to regain control. Fast.

Pushing herself up, JJ watched him with adulterated lust. What he was doing shouldn't be hot, but it was. Wrapping her hand around his aching staff, she leaned forward and started licking him.

"Oh fuck, JJ!" Dave groaned as her tongue lapped him like a melting ice cream cone in the hot August sun. "Oh piccola, sì ti voglio sopra, scopami...sei calda e te lo voglio mettere tutto dentro, sì tutto…"

JJ looked at him in confusion. "What?" She tried to understand his words.

Grabbing her, he lifted her and settled her on his throbbing cock. Thrusting up, he buried himself deep inside of her hot pussy. Faster he increased his strokes as she wrapped around him. Panting heavily, he curled his hands in her hair as he brought her lips to his. He was fucking her with his tongue and cock in perfect rhythm. And she matched him stroke for stroke.

He was ready to explode and even if he was trying to hold back, the sounds from deep inside betrayed him. He had to last to bring her to _that_ moment.

JJ felt the moment arrive. His short rabbit thrusts let her know. Getting up from Dave's lap, she knelt down beside him and slipped him inside of her mouth. Two swipes of her tongue and he immediately exploded. As the first jet of hot cum filled her mouth, she swallowed as more of his essence followed. Filling her mouth, she drained him of every delicious drop.

Sucking gently, she felt him pulsate in her mouth as his hands tangled in her hair. His head was thrown back and his words were a mixture of English and Italian.

"Cara Madre di Dio," he whispered.

Licking him clean, JJ settled beside him. Wrapping her arms around him, she kissed him.

"I take it that you liked it?" she remarked.

"I think I died." Reaching over, he cupped her breast. Firm and round and perfect. No, he was very much alive.

"You realize that Em isn't going to let you off that easy, right?" She trailed kisses across his face.

"We should go see if she has killed Aaron," Dave suggested.

"We might have to revive him."

"Are you game?" His eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Ready when you are." Standing up, JJ took Dave's hand and pulled him to his feet. With more courage than she felt, she led him to the closed bedroom door.


	5. Chapter 5

_Fifth chapter is up. It's about to get hotter and nastier than previously. Desire has been thrown out the window as animalistic urges come to the surface._

**_*WARNING! EXPLICT ADULT CONTENT! WARNING!*_**

**Get Off**

_23 positions in a one night stand._

Hotch was hungrily devouring Em's delicious wet pussy with his mouth. As her delicious nectar coated his lips, he tried to bring her to completion as her mouth and hand worked wonders on his body. He thought he had died and gone to heaven the moment she sucked him off, but he quickly changed his mind when she lowered herself onto his face.

Intense on hearing her moans, he was unaware of anyone in the room until the hand on his shoulder.

"How is it?" a deep voice asked.

"Mmmm, delicious," Hotch replied and went back to his task.

"My turn," Dave spoke.

Pulling his head away, Hotch glanced at his best friend. Naked, his cock at half staff, Dave was not the slightest bit embarrassed as he took in the couple on the bed. Hotch felt a weird electricity course thru his body. He should be flustered by the moment, but he wasn't. He was turned on.

Em felt a touch on her head.

"You know, best friends share. What do you say, JJ? You want some of what Em is tasting?" Dave asked.

"Looks good," JJ replied.

"Come on, Em, let me have my turn."

Taking Hotch out of her mouth with a wet plop! Em stood up. "What do you have in mind?" she leveled at Dave. Scanning his body, her mouth went dry. Dave Rossi was older and so it was to be expected that he would not be as fit as Hotch, but that didn't make him and his cock any less magnificent.

In the second that it took for JJ to resume what Em had been doing, Dave had pulled the dark haired woman into his arms.

"Chapter eight of the Kama Sutra."

"Been there, done that," she mocked.

His erection hardened. "Then how about just an outright fuck?"

"Hard and fast?"

"If you think you can handle it." His hand stroked her wet clit.

"I'm willing to risk it. Are you?" she replied huskily and drew his mouth to hers. Opened mouth, her lips had barely covered his when her tongue searched for his. Years of pent up fantasies came to the surface as she tried to devour him any way she could. As his hands stroked her fast, she boldly reciprocated.

Lifting a leg over his hip, Dave didn't even bother to probe her slick wet folds before plunging in with a deep thrust. Hard and fast, he heard her gasp as he pulled out and thrust back in. Balls deep into her liquid heat, he felt his world begin to spin.

Taking a deep breath, he fought the urge to explode as her hands cupped his buttocks and pulled him deeper.

"Fuck me," he groaned.

"That's the idea," she whispered in his ear and then sucked on his earlobe.

Biting off an Italian curse, he wrapped her legs around his waist and began thrusting as though his life depended on it.

Meanwhile, JJ was overwhelmed by the size and length of the man she had once entertained in late night fantasies. His cock was standing strong and proud and begging for attention. She couldn't deny him. Not tonight. Not ever.

Opening her mouth, she swallowed him whole and heard him gasp her name.

Hotch tried to hold on as JJ consumed him. Weaving his hands in her hair, he heard himself say her name as his hips bucked. Out of the corner of his eye he watched as Dave wrapped Em's legs around his waist and plunge deep inside. That's what he wanted.

"JJ," he groaned.

"What?"

"Now. Fuck me. Now." In an instant, she was over him and then incasing him in her hot heat. Then she was doing it again. And again. Until he thought he was going to lose his mind. Lifting his hips, he met her with deep hard thrusts. And she rode him fast and hard.

Lifting his head, he took a rosy nipple in his mouth. Suckling and biting, he heard her cries as his hips continued to pound into her. She cried his name as his mouth sucked, his hand stroked, and his cock claimed her and pushed her over the edge.

He felt her tighten around him. He wasn't letting her off that easy. Sitting up, he pushed her on to her back. Hovering over her, he pushed her upward until her legs were over his shoulders. Pressing his mouth to hers, he plunged deep and hard into her wet inviting pussy. Each thrust was threatening to take his life, but he didn't care.

"Oh, fuck, Hotch," JJ gasped as his cock filled her, stretched her. She couldn't think or breathe.

"You like that?" he growled.

"Ah…yes…oh fuck!" Her head thrashed on the bedspread. She was losing her mind as he went deeper. He was almost there. Almost. Deep rabbit thrusts to push him over the edge. With a loud "FUCK!" Hotch buried himself as he poured his seed deep inside of JJ's hot core.

Busy on the floor with his own sexual appetite still unfulfilled, Dave was doing everything he could to hold off on his pleasure until Em had hers.

Hearing the loud groan from Hotch, Dave stopped. Untangling himself, he set Em on the floor and turned her around to watch the couple on the bed.

"You like that?" he whispered, his mouth close to her ear, his hands cupped her breasts. She moaned a response. "You like watching?"

"Hmmm hmmm…" she moaned, unable to take her eyes off the couple.

"Bend over." he ordered. Em did as she was told. Holding to her hips, Dave buried himself back in her heat. Tighter than before, he felt himself begin to shatter. Slowly his world began to break apart. Then Em spread her legs. It was all he could do to hold on to his sanity as he went deeper in her than with any other woman.

Hotch's "FUCK!" reached Dave's ears. Looking up, he watched as his best friend exploded in the hot blonde bucking beneath him.

He had never been a voyeur, but he couldn't tear his eyes away as Hotch thrust and then claimed JJ with his seed. And the excitement went thru him as his body screamed for release. Faster and faster he thrust into Em's tight, hot, pussy, her velvet walls holding him tight as her juices ran down her thighs.

He couldn't hold on another second. "Fuck me. Fuck me. FUCK ME!" he chanted as then his body exploded. Covered in sweat, his heart pounding fast, his cock released streams of cum deep inside Em's body. Over and over his body jerked as he let loose.

Slipping from Em's body, he barely registered her kneeling in front of him. Ever so gently, she took him in her mouth and sucked. Involuntarily, his hips jerked forward as she sucked him off.

It was official: he was dead. Looking as the couple on the bed, he noticed Hotch lying flat on his back, his eyes closed, his breathing laboured.

"Come here," Em ordered, taking Dave's hand. Wordlessly he followed her to the bed. "Lie down."

"Em," he protested. He had done something he hadn't accomplished in nearly twenty years. He needed to lie down and regroup before he had a heart attack. "I can't. Not right now."

"Who said it was about you?" she asked. "You and Hotch can rest, but I'm going to finish taking care of business." Turning to JJ who was trying to gather her thoughts, Em asked, "Are you ready to make me feel good?" Lying down, she spread her legs.

It only took a second for JJ to realize what was happening. One look at the swollen wet pussy of her best friend, JJ licked her lips and then ducked her head.

Em's cry of: "Oh sweet fuck!" filled the room.


	6. Chapter 6

_Last chapter is up. I am glad that so many people enjoyed it…even though it was totally different and unexpected. I think I managed to write beyond the request five positions - and yes, the last one is a plausible sex act. If I can cause one person's mouth to hit their desk, then I think I have accomplished what I set out to do. This completes the story for good. There will _**not**_ be a sequel._

_I don't own Criminal Minds. All positions are the result of an overactive imagination and too many books and not enough TV growing up._

_Song prompt: "Get Off" by Prince._

**Get Off**

"**23 positions in a one night stand."**

As JJ's mouth closed over Emily's swollen and throbbing clit, Emily nearly passed out from pleasure. Her eyes rolled up in her head as her body jerked forward. This wasn't the first time she had been eaten out by another woman, but this was the first time she had an orgasm from the first lick. Weaving her hands in JJ's long blonde hair, she held the other woman's head still.

JJ didn't know where the courage had come from - maybe it was the moment, or just being comfortable around the people in the room that she could finally let her inhibitions go. Hotch had nearly worn her out, but the moment she spied Emily lying on the bed, her libido had gone into overdrive. Hotch and Dave had had their taste, and she wanted hers.

Moving her tongue over Emily's clit, JJ moaned as her sweet honey and Dave's musk coated her tongue. Each one was delicious, but combined they made for a powerful treat that caused the juices to flow and run down her thighs.

Dipping her tongue in, she tried to lap up her friend's hot, wet cum. But the faster she licked, the more excited Emily became. It was almost too good to be true.

Emily was losing her mind. She had been with men and women in her lifetime, but none had done to her what JJ was doing. The woman might be inexperienced in the art of female love-making, but her tongue was magic. Pure magic. At least until she decided to use her hands.

Stroking slowly at first, JJ tried to imagine if she was on the other end, how she would want to be treated. Sliding two fingers in, she was surprised to feel Em's hot velvet walls clamp down on her and pull her forward. Thrusting in and out, JJ increased her speed as Em's moans grew louder. Faster she moved then inserted a third finger.

"JJ," Emily moaned, her head thrashing back and forth from pleasure. She wanted to reach out and touch her lover, but the first wave of an orgasm gripped her.

"You like that, baby?" JJ encouraged, her strokes becoming bolder. Em's walls clamped down as a powerful orgasm vibrated thru her body. "Are you coming for me?"

"Oh fuck! Fuck me!"

"That's what I'm doing," the blonde whispered and moved her lips toward Em's clit. "Oh yeah. That's it." As Em's body began to jerk, JJ closed her mouth over the swollen nub and sucked. Em screamed from the most intense pleasure she had ever experienced.

Wave after wave coursed thru her body as JJ continued as though nothing was happening.

"You're killing me!" Em gasped, unable to think or comprehend.

"Hmmm hmmm," came the simple reply.

"Oh shit! JJ, where did you learn to do that? Oh God!" Breathing heavily, Em tried to get herself under control.

JJ pulled her fingers out and licked them. "That's good. So good. You want a taste?" she offered and stuck a finger in Em's mouth. Thrusting it in and out, JJ felt her lower body tighten as the brunette sucked greedily. She needed release. And fast.

Turning around, she lowered her throbbing pussy onto Em's face and nearly lost her breath as a hot wet tongue began to stroke her. Em's lips on her swollen slick folds was ecstasy beyond anything any man had ever given her.

Meanwhile, Dave tried to get himself together. His dry spell had nearly done him in, but he wasn't going to complain. Between his three friends, he was finding his second wind. As his cock slowly stirred back to life, he felt the urge to continue on. The sight of the two women beside him, giving each other pleasure, was too tempting to resist. He might die, but what a hell of a way to go!

Reaching down, he grabbed his cock and began stroking. Gently at first, but as Em's moans and JJ's cries of pleasure filled the room, he increased the speed. There was no way he was going to lie there and let them have all the fun. After all, he had a reputation to protect.

Springing back to life, he wasn't completely hard, but it was good enough to do the job. Rolling over, he stood on the side of the bed. Wrapping an arm around JJ's waist, he pulled her toward him.

"What?" JJ protested as Dave pulled her on all fours toward him.

"This," he groaned and shoved himself deep into her slick folds. Thrusting hard, he reached under and grabbed her breasts. Squeezing, he matched his grip with his thrusts.

Hotch was still stunned that the moment was even happening. All of his life he had tried to follow the rules. Now, one night with soulful confessions had led him to fucking his co-workers as though his life had depended on it. And maybe it did. Hell, he was going to have to let go once in a while…or maybe more after what he had done. It was a tiny drug that had corrupted his system.

He was far from gay, but there was no denying that Dave was a helluva kisser. He had wondered what all the fuss had been about, and now he knew as he had watched his best friend fuck Emily to the point of insanity.

Looking out of the corner of his eye, he had watched with perverse pleasure as Dave fucked Emily, then JJ took her turn. He should have been disgusted, but the exact opposite occurred as his dick stirred and then came back to life. Stiff and proud, it jerked with need as it searched for warmth of a hot pussy.

Groaning, he reached down and wrapped his hand around his throbbing staff. He felt the urge to cum as JJ lowered her body onto Em's face. He had tasted both women, but he was needing more. As Dave moved behind JJ and impaled her with his thick staff, Hotch nearly exploded. Hot was an understatement. Moving off the bed, he glanced at Em's body.

It called out to him to fuck her like he had always wanted to fuck someone. It taunted him with promises that he could do whatever he wanted.

Turning Em over onto all fours, he thrust into her waiting body. Hot, wet, tight…no wonder Dave nearly died. How had he denied himself this for all these years? He had imposed celibacy as punishment for failing, when everyday this had been passing by his office. He was a fool. Yeah, but he was a fool fucking Emily Prentiss.

Deeper and faster his thrusts became. He didn't want to start slow. He had spent too many years doing the right thing. Tonight was about pleasure and senseless fucking. As her body grasped his cock, he swung his hips harder.

Looking down, he saw JJ's head thrown back, her eyes closed as Dave moved in and out of her body. Leaning over, he took JJ's lips with his for an open mouth kiss. His tongue thrust into her mouth as his cock thrust in Emily in perfect timing.

Dave took his friend's lead and lowered his head to kiss Em as he continued fucking JJ. He thought he had done everything possible when it came to sex…had every possible position - and maybe invented a few - but leave it to Hotch to teach the old dog a new trick. Too bad after this, his heart might give out or else he would pay his friend back.

Concentrating on their partners both beneath and beside them, the men moved in tandem as their women's cried of pleasure increased.

Hotch moved faster as his body screamed for release. But he wanted to make it last. Except Em's body was being torn in two with an incredible orgasm and she was determined not to enjoy it alone. Undulating her hips, she arched up and took Hotch deep, deep inside.

He lost his mind. Faster he thrust. Harder he pounded into her. Her cries filled his ears, as a roar erupted from deep inside. He was almost there. Faster, faster, faster… Suddenly, without warning, he pulled out of Em and thrust his swollen cock at JJ.

Opening her mouth, she took Hotch inside. Her tongue made two strokes before he exploded in her mouth and warm jets of delicious cum ran down her throat. Swallowing quickly, she held still until he stopped thrusting. Sucking him off, she licked his tip and then released him.

Meanwhile, Dave thought he was losing his mind. Had he seen Hotch do what he thought he saw? Oh fuck, that was hot! Hotter than anything he had ever seen or read about. It was one thing to watch his best friend fuck a woman right before his eyes, but it was another to see him fuck one woman then cum inside the mouth of another. He felt his balls rise from pleasure.

Faster he pushed inside JJ. He wanted to come inside of her, but he wanted to do what Hotch had just done. Throwing his head back, he swung his hips.

"Dave," Em moaned. "Now."

Pulling out of JJ, Dave grabbed his cock and gave two quick jerks before he exploded hard and violently. Em barely had time to open her mouth as his hot, salty cum filled her mouth in fast spurts. His body jerked as her tongue caressed him and then sucked him off. Then she released him.  
*

As the four adults tried to gather their senses and tried to comprehend what had just transpired, no one could deny that the atmosphere had lightened.

With his arms wrapped around JJ's waist, Dave nestled his face in her blonde hair.

"That was amazing," he remarked, his eyes closed as the world slowly stopped spinning.

"I know," she replied. "We should thank Emily."

"All in due time, Cara. I think I might have to make an appointment with my cardiologist before agreeing to this again."

"You want to do this again?" Hotch asked, as he nuzzled Em's soft neck.

"Don't you?" Em murmured.

"Oh yeah," JJ agreed. "Even if the guys don't want to join."

"Don't count me out," Hotch protested. "I wouldn't pass this up."

"Even if it means we're breaking the rules?" Em teased.

"Rules," Dave scoffed. "They don't apply here." He covered JJ's mouth with his for a wet kiss.

"I'm jealous," Hotch whispered in Em's ear.

"Of Dave?"

"No, of JJ."

Em's eyes twinkled. "Are you saying…? Well, he is a great kisser."

"I know where I want those lips next time."

"Oh…" Em felt her body grow wet at the thought of her two male partners going at it. "I can't wait to see you talk him into it."

"I shared both my women with him; he owes me."

"I heard that," Dave growled. "The only lips coming near mine are these two women."

"Give him time; he might change his mind," JJ offered.

"Well, at least no one can say that we didn't have fun tonight," Em spoke up. "That was one helluva stress reliever."

Exhausted, worn out, and completely sated, the other three could only agree. It _had_ been one helluva stress reliever.

And an enjoyable one too.

_The End._


End file.
